First Love And Baby Sitting Rarely Go Hand In Hand
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Gohan is head-over-heels for Videl Satan and tonight might just be his big chance, unfortunately he gets roped into looking after Trunks and Goten at the same time. Goten always says the wrong thing and Trunks knows way too much about love for an eight-year-old. Hell ensues in this two-part love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Don't usually ship Goten x Trunks, but there's a tiny element of Kid Goten x Kid Trunks. It's simply meant as a sweet little childhood thing, but if you don't like shonen ai then don't read :). Another thing: it more or less keeps to the timeline but here Goku's back, even though it's after the martial arts championships Videl still hasn't fully met Trunks and Goten and Videl doesn't realize Gohan's true power yet. If you notice any inconsistencies they were probably intended…or I'm just silly. Enjoy!**

xxx

"I don't know, Gohan," Videl had said after school yesterday. "Sometimes I get the feeling you're hiding something from me."

"Ha, ha!" There has never yet been a more unconvincing laugh than the one Gohan displayed then. "Yeah right! Like what?"

"Well," Videl frowned. "What about your childhood?"

"What about it?" Gohan asked carefully.

"What was it like?"

"Hmm…"

'_You're time is up, son of Kakkorot!'_

'_You will die here, monkey!'_

'_Gohan- quickly! We need to kill Freiza before it's too late!'_

'_And I shall possess the dragon balls and become IMMORTAL!'_

"Gohan?" Videl frowned.

"Just thinking about the question." Gohan muttered.

Now, Gohan awoke and the first thing he thought about was Videl.

He had never felt like this about anyone before.

He was so attracted- not only to her pretty face- but her strength and her fearlessness.

She really was in a league of her own.

_And I keep lying to her._ He thought bitterly.

As Gohan walked downstairs, he caught sight of Goten walking out of the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"To play with Trunks." Goten said. "Bulma said she'd make me cookies."

Gohan laughed, going over to the counter and pouring a mug of coffee. "Bulma did? My God, she _must_ be bored."

"Trunks says it's to keep her libido in check whilst Vegeta trains."

Gohan spat the coffee out into the sink. "Wha-?! _Goten!_ How the heck do you know a word like that?"

"Like what?" Goten was stunned.

"'Libido'!"

"I don't know what it means," Goten admitted. "Trunks teaches me all kinds of words. But when I ask what they mean, he calls me an idiot."

"Does he?" Gohan sighed.

_God, I never talked like that when I was his age…then again I can't even talk like that now._

Gohan grimaced, wondering how appealing Videl would find _that_.

As Goten left, Chi-chi walked in through the door. "Oh, good morning, darling."

"Morning, mom."

"Goku and I are going out tonight so you'll have to babysit your brother."

"What?" Gohan turned round in panic. "I can't, mom! I promised to go on a date with Videl!"

_Of course, she didn't really call it a 'date'. She just asked if I wanted to go see her father's dojo championships with her…but still, what a chance!_

Chi-chi shook her head. "Well you'll just have to tell that young lady that family comes first."

"Mom-!"

"No ifs, ands or buts, Gohan. I don't want to hear it."

"I know!" Goku said, coming through the door after his morning run. "Why don't you just bring Goten along with you?"

"What?! That's a terrible idea, dad!"

"Now hear me out, son. Women like guys who are good with kids, so, if Videl sees you taking good care of your brother, it can only make her like you more."

Chi-chi nodded. "It's true."

"Huh." Gohan considered.

_That could work…_

"Oh yes," Chi-chi said. "And Bulma asked if you could look after Trunks too."

"No!" Gohan said immediately. "Not Trunks."

"Why not?" Goku blinked.

"That kid is the spawn of Satan."

"You mean Vegeta." Chi-chi said.

"Close enough." Goku muttered.

"What I mean is: he's ten times more of a handful than Goten and he'll make Goten more unmanageable!"

"Oh, Trunks is a sweet boy," Chi-chi said. "You just need to lay down the law before you pick up Videl."

"Right," Goku said. "'No yelling, no fighting-'"

"_Definitely_ no fighting." Gohan said.

"And no turning Super Saiyan and destroying half the city."

"You know what kids are like." Chi-chi shook her head.

_Only in this family._ Gohan thought with chagrin.

xxx

Gohan went to Capsule Corp after lunch time to pick up Goten and Trunks, who were still playing out in the garden.

Bulma answered the door almost immediately.

"Oh Gohan!" She hugged him and Gohan caught the scent of her flowery perfume. Even after having Trunks she was still slim as ever and had obtained a classy beauty that was unlike the sweet-faced prettiness of her youth, yet still captivating.

_I wonder if Videl will look this good when she gets older…_ Gohan wondered and blushed a little at the thought.

"We're so happy you decided to take care of Trunks," Bulma waved at him. "Come in, come in!"

"Would you like some tea, sweetie?" Bunny was in the living room, pouring some for her and Dr Briefs.

"I'm fine, thank you." Gohan smiled.

"You see, mom and dad are going out and without knowing it, Vegeta and I planned our date on the very same day."

Gohan stared at her. "You and Vegeta have a date?"

"Of course, silly. Otherwise we wouldn't ask you to look after Trunks."

Gohan had serious difficulty imagining Vegeta on a date.

"Where are you going?"

Bulma smiled a little secret smile. "Just somewhere." She said, readjusting her earring. "I would have hired a babysitter you know but-"

"But Trunks keeps scaring them off."

Gohan turned to see the man himself enter the room. Vegeta smirked. "He almost scared the last one half to death."

"You don't have to look so proud, Vegeta." Bulma sighed.

"Er," Gohan said. "I like your shirt." It was blue and neat and not exactly Vegeta's taste.

Vegeta glared. "Tch. The woman picked it out for me. Apparently Saiyan battle armor is 'socially unacceptable'."

"Heh." Gohan said uneasily.

"So is that personality, mister!" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You had _better_ turn that frown upside down in time for our date!"

Vegeta looked away. "I'm not the one who made green cookies."

Gohan glanced at Bulma. "They were green?"

Bulma gritted her teeth. "So I made one mistake in the recipe- so kill me!" She forced herself to calm down and smiled evilly. "I should have made them your favorite color, Vegeta- pink!"

Vegeta turned on her. "Now you listen here, woman-!"

"Aww," Bunny smiled. "Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Gohan glanced back at the argument. Bulma had started throwing plates.

He sighed. _Just give me the kids and get me the hell out of here._

xxx

"You're lying!"

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"Am not."

"You are _so_, Trunks!"

"Fine, then. Believe what you want, but I'm telling you: you're missing out."

Goten looked up at the sky. "Are the clouds really made of candy floss?"

Trunks fought to keep his composure. "Yes." He said with a deadpan face.

"This isn't another one of your tricks?"

"Now that's just offensive. This is basic, common knowledge."

"So, if I go up there and take a bite out of a cloud- it'll be candy floss."

"What else would it be?"

Goten still looked apprehensive.

"Do they _look_ like candy floss?"

Goten admitted that they did.

"Well then."

"Okay," Goten bent his knees, ready for take-off. "I'll try it then! Yay, candy floss!"

"You're making the right choice." Trunks said.

Excitedly, Goten took off into the air.

Trunks slowly took out his camcorder and pressed 'record'.

"And this is the idiot," He murmured. "Who has just been told that the clouds are made of candy floss…"

"Trunks?" Gohan entered the garden. "You all ready to go?"

"Five minutes!" Trunks called back.

There was a little Goten-shaped dot making his way towards the clouds with his mouth open.

"And wait for it…" Trunks muttered.

Goten dived head-first into the clouds.

"Can't believe he actually did it." Trunks remarked.

Goten disappeared for a while, then Gohan heard:

"_I hate you, Trunks!_"

And Goten fell into the neighbors' swimming pool, scaring the cats who had been sunbathing around it.

"Ah," Trunks said, snapping the camcorder shut. "That is going straight on the internet."

"Uh…" Gohan said.

Trunks spun round with an angelic smile. "I'm ready to go now."

_Dear God._

xxx

"So," Trunks said as they trundled up the road in Gohan's new car. "Have you and this girl done it yet?"

"Wha-?!" Gohan almost swerved into a tree.

"What's 'it'?" Goten leaned over the seat.

"Sex." Trunks supplied.

"What's sex?"

"Y-you don't need to know!" Gohan cut in swiftly before Trunks could reply. He lowered his voice. "And you're only a little kid- you're not supposed to know this stuff either!"

"Are you kidding me?" Trunks raised one eyebrow. "What do you think my parents spend half their life doing? They're not all that quiet about it either. One time they broke the floor."

"Christ." Gohan muttered.

"_What's sex_?" Goten whined. "I wanna know!"

Trunks and Gohan didn't reply.

Goten thought. "Can you eat it?"

"Sometimes."

"_Trunks!_"

The car skidded to a halt outside the Satan mansion where Videl was waiting for them.

She wore jeans and a flowery blouse that was rather unusually girlish for her and so were the tiny silver star stud earrings that she had on.

Gohan thought he'd never seen anyone so pretty.

"Is that her?" Trunks murmured. "I would."

"You can just keep your comments to yourself!" Gohan hissed, then stuck his head out of the window. "Hi, Videl! Trunks is going to get in the back seat so you can sit up here-"

"No, it's fine- I can sit in the back." If she was surprised that Gohan had brought two kids along with them, she didn't show it. She opened the car door and sat next to Goten. "Is this your little brother?"

"I'm Goten!" Goten said proudly.

"Hi." Videl smiled and shook his hand gently. "God, he looks just like you." She looked at the shotgun seat. "And you're…what was it? Trunks?"

"Hello," Trunks gave her his best innocent little smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Videl."

"Aww, it's just Videl," Videl smiled. "He's such a cutie."

"Yeah, he's a real bucket of sunshine." Gohan muttered.

"Huh?" Videl looked up.

"Er, I mean- let's go!"

xxx

The new Satan dojo they had built sprawled over a huge, traditional Japanese style complex, but it had a modern parking lot and a valet in a red velvet waistcoat took Gohan's car.

"I just knew you were into fighting and all that stuff," Videl said, playing with her earring. "So, I thought you'd like to see our annual championships."

"No, that's great. Really."

"Comment on her earrings." Trunks muttered.

"Go away." Gohan hissed back.

"Trunks!" Goten tugged as Trunks' sleeve as they approached the entrance to the dojo. "I wanna know what sex is!"

"Look it up."

"No!" Goten whined. "Tell me, tell me, _tell me_!"

"Fine." Trunks glanced up to check Gohan and Videl were deep in conversation, then he leaned over and explained sex to Goten.

Meanwhile, Gohan was apologizing to Videl.

"I'm so sorry about bringing the kids," He said. "I really had no choice- there was no one to look after them-"

"It doesn't matter." Videl smiled. "Anyway, I think they'll enjoy this. In fact, didn't Trunks win the Junior championships? And I'm pretty sure Goten was a close second, wasn't he?"

"Well, yeah…"

_But they're not normal._

…_And neither am I._

Gohan felt the heavy weight of guilt as he realized that there were still things he needed to tell Videl about himself.

It was tantamount to lying…

"No way!"

Gohan looked round as Goten pulled away from Trunks, shaking his head.

"You're a liar, Trunks!"

"What?" Trunks frowned. "Seriously. That's what sex is."

"You may have fooled me about the clouds, but I can see right through it this time."

"Goten, I'm not lying."

"I knew you had a weird imagination, but that's just disgusting! There's no way my mom and dad would do that to each other!"

"They must have done it at least twice."

"I don't believe you!"

Gohan groaned.

"Er, what are they talking about?" Videl stared at the two kids, then at Gohan.

"Um, well, I er…oh, look there's a person!" Gohan pointed wildly at a blonde blue-eyed guy standing at the entrance to the dojo.

As soon as the guy saw Gohan, he smirked. "Hey, Videl. Did you bring a little friend?"

"This is Gohan, Fabien." Videl rolled her eyes. "Be nice."

"I am nice." The guy sniffed.

_Unless the definition of 'nice' has been changed to mean 'jackass', I doubt it._ Gohan forced himself not to rise to the bait.

"Come on, Videl." Fabien took the girl's arm. "I'll get us a seat."

"Wait, I said I'd go with-!" But he was already dragging her away. She shot a 'what can I do?' look at Gohan and fell into step with him.

Gohan stood at the entrance, unsure of how to react.

Trunks shook his head. "That's just sad."

"I don't even fully know what 'friendzoned' is," Goten said. "But I think you're it."

"Shut up." Gohan muttered and walked ahead into the dojo.

"There goes a guy who needs to get laid." Trunks remarked.

xxx

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Videl found Gohan a second after he entered the place where the championships were held. There was already a sea of people swarming around the edges of the tatami mats.

"God, Gohan, I am _so_ sorry about Fabien. He's just…a very complicated person."

Gohan forced a laugh. "Hey, I get it! No biggie."

_The jerk._

"Anyway, Fabien already kinda got us seats up the top, so…"

"Don't worry," Gohan said immediately. "We'll be fine on our own."

Videl seemed to be wavering, so to reassure her Gohan added:

"I don't need to sit with you anyway."

Videl looked taken aback for an instant, then she bit her lip.

"Fine then," She murmured. "See you later." And she disappeared into the crowd.

"'I don't need to sit with you anyway'?" Trunks repeated incredulously. "Do you even _want_ to sleep with her?"

"Quiet, Trunks."

"No- you need all the help you can get."

"Are you going to marry Videl?" Asked Goten.

"No," Trunks replied. "He's just planning to use her for sexual favors."

"I am _not_!" Gohan cried and a couple of people looked up at them.

Trunks and Goten smirked.

"Ohh," Trunks purred. "So you _do_ really like her."

"He's stealing her from you." Goten pointed to where Fabien was whispering something in Videl's ear.

"She doesn't really like that guy." Gohan muttered.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Handsome guys with big muscles. Girls hate that."

"Attention everyone!" The loudspeaker crackled into life. "Welcome to the annual Satan Dojo Championships! Unfortunately, Mr Satan himself is currently attending an important event on the other side of town- but he wanted to let you guys know he's rooting for everyone!"

There were cheers from all corners.

"Mr Satan!" One girl almost pushed Trunks over as she danced up and down.

"Fangirls." Trunks muttered, dusting himself down.

"The first fight belongs to the reigning champ of this particular dojo- Fabien!"

Fabien winked at Videl then strutted out to the center of the hall where he commenced his flexing. Again, he winked at Videl.

Gohan's fists clenched. "Huh," He muttered. "I could take him."

"Please," Trunks said. "_Goten_ could take him."

"Ha ha!" Goten said. "Yeah, I- hey! Wait, why did you say it like that? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"In fact," Trunks said. "That's a good idea. Why don't you go up there and beat that guy up? Then that Videl girl is all yours."

Gohan shook his head. "I can't be unnecessarily violent."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Girls see it as 'passion'. Trust me; they go for the strong guys- the violent ones."

"Please don't apply your parents' relationship to the rest of the world."

"Bu-ut!" Goten added in. "If you fight for her, she'll know you care about her."

Gohan shifted in his seat. "She already knows I care about her."

"Nu-uh. You've been distant with her since we picked her up."

"And she obviously made an effort with the blouse and the earrings and everything and you didn't even comment." Trunks added.

"I…I didn't see it like that!" Gohan looked at Videl in panic.

All this time, he was sure that he was communicating his feelings clearly to her.

He was sure that she was in no doubt that he liked her.

But now…

"What do I do?" He murmured.

Meanwhile, Fabien floored his opponent with one strike and flexed once again for the crowd.

He turned to wink at Videl again- but she had disappeared from her seat.

Gohan felt a hand on his arm and looked up sharply.

"Videl!" He flushed.

"Changed my mind," She smiled with an odd shyness. "Can I sit with you?"

Trunks and Goten subtly moved round the other side so Videl and Gohan could sit together.

Fabien was glaring at the couple.

"Trunks," Goten whispered.

"What?"

"Is that _really_ what sex is? What you told me?"

"Yes. I'm not lying this time."

"And that's how people are made?"

"Yes."

Goten thought, then turned to Videl and Gohan. "Are you two going to make people together?"

Trunks facepalmed.

Videl went pink. "Wh-what?! Do you mean-?"

"He's still learning his words- he doesn't know what he's saying!" Gohan said quickly.

"I'm seven." Goten said, affronted.

"And I think that seven is as far as you're gonna go if you push Gohan any further." Trunks remarked.

Fabien had just taken down his third opponent and the crowd was going wild.

"Wow!" The commentator enthused. "Is there anyone out there who can take on this whirlwind of destruction?"

Videl laughed. "Fabien's pretty amazing, huh?"

"I guess." Gohan forced a smile.

"Maybe one day you two could spar?"

"I'd like that."

_Beating _him_ would be satisfying._

Trunks nudged Gohan and tapped his earlobe poignantly.

"Oh! Er, I really like your earrings by the way."

Videl looked up, surprised. A strange pink blush settled on her cheeks. "Er, thank you…I actually just got them pierced. I wondered if you'd notice."

"Of course I did. You look great."

"Thanks." Videl looked away, smiling.

Gohan smiled too, unable to take his eyes off her for the moment.

"'Thanks, Trunks.' 'Oh, don't worry about it Gohan, old buddy, that's what friends are for'." Trunks muttered under his breath.

Goten giggled. "Those two are gonna make people."

"Hey!"

Gohan looked up to see Fabien beckoning to him.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Wow, folks!" The loudspeaker boomed. "It looks like Fabien has selected a member of the crowd to fight against! This is highly unorthodox…but, if the young man agrees to it…"

"Fight, fight!" The dojo chanted.

Gohan wavered. He knew what his dad would say, but if the guy was _asking_ for it…

"Remember: be the aggressor." Trunks muttered.

"If you're not cool, Videl won't wanna make people with you." Was Goten's comment.

But it was Videl who decided it for him.

"It's okay, Gohan," She said quietly. "You don't have to fight him. I mean, he's so strong…"

"Huh," Gohan got to his feet. "Well, we'll see."

"Yay!" Goten clapped.

"It looks like the challenge has been accepted!"

The crowd cheered.

Videl bit her thumb nervously. "I know Gohan's a really skilled fighter, but…Fabien's really good too."

"Please." Trunks muttered.

"Yay! Go big brother!" Goten cheered.

As Gohan stepped up to his opponent, Fabien hissed in his ear: "You'd had better give up on Videl. She's _my_ girl."

Gohan's blood boiled.

But he had been brought up a good kid and knew how wrong it was to use his power for self-gain, especially on a weak guy like Fabien.

Fabien threw a punch at him and Gohan dodged with purposeful slowness- it still missed by yards though.

"Oh wow," Videl breathed. "Gohan's gotten good!"

"And that's not the only thing he's good at," Trunks said. "If you catch my drift."

"Yeah!" Goten chimed in. "He makes awesome paper airplanes too!"

"All you can do is dodge, huh?" Fabien laughed as Gohan ducked yet another hit.

"It looks like our newcomer is too scared to throw a hit at the champ, folks!" The loudspeaker jeered and the crowd laughed.

Gohan glanced at Videl.

She was watching him with a strange look.

Was it…no, was it _sympathy_?

Gohan bit his lip.

He was tired of being seen like a pathetic peace-maker.

If he couldn't even impress Videl…then he didn't _want_ to be the nice guy.

"Not even gonna _try_?" Fabien taunted. "You really are pathe-"

He was cut off in mid-sentence as Gohan launched his arm back and jabbed him directly in the face.

There was a moment of silence in the hall as Fabien staggered back a few steps, then fell in a heap onto the floor.

The stunned silence ensued.

It was Goten that started off the cheering.

"Yay! Gohan- you did it! Yay!"

All around him, claps and cheers began to resound.

"W-well," Even the loudspeaker sounded amazed. "Our- our champ is down, ladies and gentleman! With one hit courtesy of this mysterious young man!"

Gohan walked back to the group.

Only now had it occurred to him that he may have ruined Videl's father's tournament and she might be angry.

"Erm," He said, rubbing the back of his neck and studying the floor. "S-sorry, it was just a lucky hit. I-"

Videl stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're awesome, Gohan." She whispered and he felt ice-hot chills run up his spine.

Trunks and Goten high-fived.

"Young man," A crowd of reporters were making their way towards them. "Can we get an interview?"

"Uh-oh." Gohan murmured.

"Let's go." Videl grabbed his hand.

"Where?"

"I know a place."

xxx

It was growing dark by the time they reached the Satan mansion.

Videl, Gohan, Trunks and Goten seemed to be the only people on the property.

"Today dad gave all the servants a day off to commemorate the championships," She said. She looked away. "I don't know why they said dad was at an important event. He's just on a date with some woman. Love is so phony, don't you think?"

"No." Said Gohan suddenly and Videl looked at him, surprised. "I mean…" He amended. "True love isn't. Okay, fly-by-night dates are kinda shallow, but if you really love someone then what could be more special?"

Videl stared at him, then shook her head. "You sure are a weird one." She murmured and walked ahead of them.

"FYI," Trunks whispered. "That's girl language for: 'Come and get me, big boy'."

"There's a limit to how twisted you can be." Gohan muttered.

"Can you and Videl make another person for me and Trunks to play with?" Goten asked.

"I'm not going to make a person with Videl!" Gohan hissed.

"The fans would disagree." Trunks said.

"That doesn't even make any-!"

"Here we are," Videl said suddenly, pointing towards a pool surrounded by deck chairs and umbrella tables. "You can cool off here."

"Alright!" Goten leapt head first into the pool.

"Gohan," Trunks said.

"Not now, Trunks."

"Gohan, he just wants to ask you a question." Videl frowned.

"Yeah, Gohan." Trunks' eyes were poignant. "I just wanna ask you something."

"Hey, Trunks- come on!" Called Goten. "This pool is so awesome!"

"For God's sake, what?"

Trunks beckoned and Gohan got down to his level and listened to his words.

"What?" He pulled away. "I can't say that!"

"Why not? I heard dad say it once and mom didn't let him out of the bedroom all night."

_Never again will I be able to look Bulma or Vegeta in the eye…_

"Have fun in the pool, Trunks." Gohan said blandly, straightening.

"I sure will!" Trunks smiled, playing up the innocent act for Videl once again and leaping in to join Goten.

"Aww, he's a sweetie," Videl shook her head. "And with that silvery hair and blue eyes- girls are going to be all over him."

"Poor girls." Gohan muttered.

"Come on," Videl said. "There's a place where we can talk inside."

Just beyond the pool, past the French windows was a large, plush brown sofa as big as a bed with a few blankets thrown over it.

Videl sat down with a bounce and Gohan perched nervously beside her.

"I had a great time today, Gohan."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

"I'm happy you came with me."

"Y-yeah…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You sure showed Fabien," Videl continued. "I bet he won't be half as smug now. He might even stop asking me out."

"He asked you out?!" Gohan stared at her.

"I said no." She reassured him. Then smiled. "Why? Jealous?"

"No-!" Gohan begun, then stopped. "Yes." He amended simply. "Yes, maybe I am."

Videl blinked her blue-purple eyes at him. "Wha-?"

"I punched him because I knew he liked you. Maybe it was petty, but I got jealous."

Gohan reached forward and took Videl's hand, looked into her eyes and said it:

"You're mine."

Videl didn't react for a moment, then she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Gohan…" She murmured into his mouth and his arms wrapped around her.

_Thank you, Trunks._

Gohan fell back and all thoughts left his mind.

There was only Videl and he was just fine with that.

xxx

"Trunks!"

"Shh!"

"Why are you spying?"

"I'm just checking everything's going according to plan."

Goten got out of the water and came to stand beside him. He peeked in too.

"Eww!" He cried. "He's _eating_ Videl's mouth!"

"Shut _up_." Trunks kicked him.

"But that's disgusting!"

"Grown-ups like to do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just do."

"Do other people's mouths taste good?"

"I don't know. I guess. If you like the other person."

"Well, I like you." Goten thought. "I wonder if _your_ mouth tastes good…?"

Trunks looked down at him, then leaned forward and kissed him.

Goten started and pulled away. "Eww, _Trunks_!"

"Didn't it taste good?"

"It tasted, well…" Goten thought. "It actually tasted okay, I guess. What about you?"

"I tasted like my dad tearing me limb from limb if he ever finds out."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"You wouldn't."

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"No."

"Just one more time!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Trunks turned to him. "It would be problematic if I fell in love with you."

"What does 'problematic' mean?"

"Bad."

"But you're my favourite person so," Goten grinned at him. "I already love you, Trunks!"

Trunks stared at him. Then he said: "Hey, Goten, did you know that pool water tastes exactly like tropical punch?"

"Nu-_uh_!"

"Yu-_uh_!"

"Really? Oh wow! I wanna drink some punch!" Goten dived into the pool and Trunks smiled.

_Idiot._ He thought. _I guess I love you too._


End file.
